


New Mushroomtown 47

by Thefemalearrow



Series: Lightfoot Saga [1]
Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Child Death, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Missing Persons, Mystery, Science Experiments, search party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Forty-seven citizens of New Mushroomtown went missing during the same twelve-hour period. None of them were connected except for the fact that they have the same gene. This leaves everyone wondering: What happened to the New Mushroomtown 47?
Series: Lightfoot Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797499
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Colt was baffled as he sat in his office. Forty-seven people had gone missing during the past twelve hours. They were all in the same area, but it seemed none of the missing people were connected to each other. One of the missing people was his stepson, Ian. It was believed to be a mass murder or mass abduction.  
Officer Spector entered his office. "We've got the family of all of the missing people to send in something that would have the DNA of them on it," she said. "We sent them to the lab to see if there's a genetic motive behind what happened."  
"Good thinking," Colt said. "I just got off the phone with the town council. They agreed that starting tomorrow, there will be a seven pm curfew for all people who don't provide essential services. This is for all people, not just minors."  
Officer Spector nods and leaves her office.  
\---  
The next day, the news about the forty-seven missing people was common knowledge. Most of the students knew at least one of the missing people. Sadalia Brushthorn was organizing a search party for that night. They were planning on searching the area where all of the missing people disappeared from.  
The entire student body was called to the gym for an assembly. Sadalia sat with her friends, Athlea, Gurge, and Parthenope near the top of the bleachers. "Are you guys going to my search party?" Sadalia asked.  
"Of course," Athlea said.  
"This is so weird," Gurge said. "Forty-seven people went missing in the same area."  
"Do you think it was an abduction?" Sadalia asked.  
"Yeah," Athlea said. "They're saying that the victims aren't connected in any way."  
That's when the principal walked onto the stage. "Good morning students," he said. "I'm sure you've heard of the New Mushroomtown forty-seven. The police are working on an investigation. To be safe, starting today there will be a seven pm curfew. All after school activities have been canceled till further notice."  
The students got mad and started to boo at him. "Don't hate the messenger, hate the message," he said. "I don't make the rules, I just have to tell you about them. And please, don't join the search parties. That just makes you a bigger target."  
The principal then walked offstage as the students started to discuss the news and other things. "So what time are we sneaking out for the search party?" a cheerleader, named Lydia, said.  
"Eight-thirty," Sadalia said. "The patrols should be calmed down by that point."  
\---  
Colt was putting together the information that they had collected. There was barely any information they had discovered. Barley knocked on the door. "Hey Colt," he said. "How's the investigation?"  
"We found nothing new since last time you checked," he said. "I know you want to know what happened to Ian. We're trying our best, just whoever was behind this is good at hiding evidence."  
That's when a scientist burst into the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt you," she said. "We found a similarity between all of the New Mushroomtown 47. Each person has the A403 genes."  
"The wizard genes," Barley said. "Only people with those genes can have the magic gift."  
"So someone is targetting wizards," Colt said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadalia was getting ready to sneak out. She overheard her parents talking in their room. "They say they're targeting wizards," her father said. "If that's true, why does everyone have to abide by a curfew?"  
"Because New Mushroomtown has the biggest wizard population in the state," Mrs. Brushthorn asked. "Also, they went missing in the town and they were citizens. The curfew was necessary."  
Sadalia then heard footsteps coming near her bedroom. She quickly dove under her bed as the door opened. She had arranged the pillows on her bed to make it look like she was asleep. "Aw, our little girl is already asleep," Mr. Brushthorn said.  
"She's probably exhausted since she spent all day worrying about her friend," Mrs. Brushthorn said. They then leave the bedroom, and Sadalia climbs out of her hiding spot. She locked her bedroom door and she climbed out of the window.  
She went to the meeting spot. It was almost completely dark out, but she could make out that most of her search party was there. Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and almost screamed until she saw Athlea. She had her flashlight on her face. "It was a dark and stormy night," she said, in a deep voice.  
"Don't waste the battery on your flashlight," Sadalia said. They then walk down the streets. They heard a police car. They hid in an alleyway. The officer didn't see them. The officer, Colt Bronco, got out of his car and walked to a pharmacy. They decided to listen, hoping he'd say something that will help them.  
"What happened, miss?" Colt asked.  
"We were robbed about ten minutes ago," the pharmacist explained. "They didn't steal any money, but they did take some empty syringes and a few bottles of anti-anxiety medications."  
"We will get to the bottom of this," Colt said. "You should head home for the night. We'll call you if we have any questions. Do you want someone to escort you home?"  
"No thank you," she said. She then walked to her car and climbed in. She drove off as Colt entered the pharmacy. It was the only building on the street that had the lights turned on.  
"Do you think this has anything to do with the missing people?" Gurge asked.  
"I don't know," Athlea said. Sadalia then saw a metal plate that caught her eye. She picked it up and read what was on the plate.  
'Gray's laboratory.'  
\---  
Barley was sitting in Ian's room, reliving memories of better times. He sat in Ian's chair as he looked at Ian's board of memories. The latest one to be added was five months ago. It was taken the day of the fight with the stone dragon. Ian held his staff in his left hand. It was near where Barley saw his dad again. Barley had his armed wrapped around his little brother. He frowned as he was brought back to reality when he saw a photo of Ian. The same one used on his missing person's poster.  
Barley then picked up the phone and realized that the GPS on Ian's phone was never turned off. He tracked it to somewhere in Foxwood Forest. Barley got up and ran to his car, driving straight to the police station.


	3. Chapter 3

Barley had just finished filling Colt in on what he found. "Well start searching there," Colt said. "Thanks for bringing this to our attention."  
"You're welcome," Barley said.  
"I want you to prepare yourself," Colt said. "Just in case we don't find him alive. Usually, when someone gets tracked to the middle of the woods, it means they're dead. But there is always the slim chance that they're not."  
"I'm sure we're going to find everyone alive," Barley said, with determination.  
"We can only hope," Colt sighed.  
\---  
The next day at school, Sadalia was getting her books out of her locker. Her friends walked up to her. "Did you find anything on Gray Laboratory?" Athlea asked.  
"I found very little," Sadalia said. "It said they mostly worked on cloning animals for medical research. The leader was in legal trouble about five years ago, but I couldn't find what he was charged and it said he only served three months in jail."  
"Interesting," Gurge said. That's when Zara, a cyclops, walked over to them. Her and Sadalia have never gotten along and have always had a big rivalry. They both work on "The Fortnightly Dragon," the school's newspaper.  
"So tell me, salad lady," Zara.  
"Sadalia," Sadalia grumbled.  
"Whatever," Zara said. "Now back to my question. Are you doing all of this research on the missing people because you're thirsty for a story or because you have the hots for Ian?"  
"The answer is neither," Sadalia said. "I'm just helping with the investigation because it's the right thing to do. I thought you would be apart of the search as well, seeing how your boyfriend is one of the missing people."  
"That might be true, but what your doing is illegal," she said.  
"At least I have the guts to do something," Sadalia said. People started to take notice of what was going on.  
"Maybe we should go to class," Athlea said.  
"Shut up," Zara said.  
"Don't tell her to shut up," Sadalia growled.  
"I can do whatever I want," Zara snapped. "Just admit the truth. You don't actually care about finding the missing people. You only care about getting a good story."  
Smack. Sadalia had slapped her. Zara grabbed her face for a moment. She looked at Sadalia with a shocked expression. Before Sadalia could apologize, Zara had started to fight back. Some people tried to break up the fight while others watched. The fight lasted for a solid three minutes before some teachers came and separated them.  
\---  
Doctor Raven Hawthorne was looking at the results of his latest test. "This is good," he said. "Everything looks like it is falling into place. And if anything goes wrong when we move onto phase two, we can redo the test on that subject."  
His lab assistant, Taylen Weathers, turned to him. "You said the experiments would last for two weeks at most," she said. "You didn't say we were going to keep them around for phase two."  
"That's because keeping them around for phase two was a last-minute decision," he said. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would protest."  
"Raven, some of these people have young children who need them," Taylen explained. "And some of these people are children. I know you believe that what you're doing will change the world, but this is taking it too far."  
"If you leave the project, then I will do something to that daughter of yours," Raven said.  
"Don't you dare touch her," Taylen growled.  
"Then don't leave the project," he said. He then left the room and Taylen went reluctantly went back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Sadalia was sitting in her room. She had been suspended for two weeks. Zara was almost not suspended since it was self-defense, but luckily a video of the fight was shown to the principal proves that the fight was equal on both sides.  
Her phone vibrated. She had got a text from Athlea.  
Athlea: Are you going to join tonight's search party? We found a new lead.  
Sadalia: I don't think I can. I'm grounded for the entirety of the two-week suspicion. The only reason I'm allowed to have my phone at the moment is that my parents are at work.   
Athea: I will help you sneak out. We have so much new ground to cover. What time should I come to get you?  
Sadalia thought for a moment. She knew if she was caught she would get into more trouble, but they needed as many people helping as possible.  
Sadalia: nine-fifteen. I'll let my parents tuck me in tonight and then I'll sneak out my window.  
Athlea: Nice.  
Sadalia then deleted the conversation. She then started work on her homework.  
\---  
Barley was going on a walk threw the woods he had tracked Ian's phone too. He saw a woman elf sitting in the trees. "Who goes there?" she asked.  
"Barley," he said. "I mean you no harm. I'm with the search party."  
"Ok," she said. "I'm Juniper Lovewood. I live in the woods with my family. We're all wizards, and my brother is one of the missing people. It was his turn to get groceries from town and he never came back."  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Barley said. "My brother is also one of the missing people. He went to school that day and he never returned home. It was the one day I couldn't drive him to school."  
"You shouldn't blame yourself," Juniper said. Barley sat beside Juniper on a tree branch. They were startled by the sound of a gunshot and screams. It was a singular gunshot. The sound sounded like it was nearby, but they didn't see anyone.  
They then heard more screams. "Wait," Juniper said. She then laid on the ground. She was laying on her side so her left ear was on the ground. She heard even more screams. "I think the screams are coming from the underground!"  
"Wait what?" Barley said.  
"There's probably a bunker somewhere around here," Juniper explained. "I've really only explored the north half of the forest. I only came over here to be by myself."  
The screams then suddenly stopped. "We have to take this information to the police," Barley said. They then start running back to New Mushroomtown, having new evidence that could change the case for the better.


	5. Chapter 5

Barley and Juniper ran into Officer Bronco's office. "What are you guys doing here?" Colt asked.  
"We were in Foxwood Forest for the search party when we heard gunshots," Barley explained. "At first, we thought it was just hunters until we heard screams. There was only one gunshot. Juniper realized that the noises were coming from the underground. I think there's a secret bunker."  
"Interesting," Colt said. He wrote down the information that Barley had presented to him, "You know, Barley. I think you would make a terrible cop, but I think we can use your expertise in a different way here at the station. I can talk with the chief about maybe giving you a job."  
"Thanks," Barley said.  
"No problem," Colt said. "I'll send out another search party and tell them to pay more attention to the ground. It's starting to look like an abduction, but we're not one hundred percent sure that it is."  
"Ok," Barley said.  
"I think you should go home to be with your mother," Colt said. "Sit by the phone and wait for a phone call. We are hoping to make a big break in the case within the next two days."  
"K," Barley said. Juniper and Barley then leave the police station. They exchanged numbers and went there separate ways.  
\---  
That night, Sadalia climbed out of her window. She saw Athlea's car down the road and sped walked to it. She had her hoodie on so people wouldn't recognize her. She climbed into the car. "Thanks for the ride," Sadalia said.  
"Anytime," Athlea said. They then drive to the entrance of Foxwood Forest. Everyone was already waiting for them. They climb out of the car.  
"So you managed to sneak out," Gurge said.  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Sadalia said. "Is Zara here?"  
"No," Gurge said.  
"She's probably still icing that black eye you gave her," Parthenope said. "The video of the fight has been spread across the school. Most of the other students are on your side because everyone thinks Zara is annoying. Of course, she still has her group of friends who are on her side."  
"Figures," Sadalia sighed. They then enter the woods and turn on their flashlights. Lydia found a lone sock and went down that path. She screamed as she saw what was there.  
"What's wrong?" Parthenope asked.  
"I found a dead body," Lydia yelled in fear.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 4

The body found was identified as Thomas Wilson, an eight-year-old boy who went missing about two months ago. Colt was having a discussion with his team. "The mortician discovered Thomas hasn't even been dead for twenty-four hours," Spector said.  
"The body was found near where Barley and Juniper heard the gunshots and screams," Officer Bore added. "I have two possible theories, both conclude that this was connected to the New Mushroomtown 47."  
"So you believe that this could lead to us finding more missing people?" Colt asked. "More than just the New Mushroomtown 47?"  
"Exactly," Officer Bore said, pointing her pin at the centaur. She was a bit drowsy since she hasn't gotten much sleep since this case began. "I believe they killed him to scare the other hostages, or he was killed in an escape attempt gone wrong."  
"This case is getting crazier by the day," Colt sighed.  
"I think you should go home to rest for the rest of the day," Spector suggested. "Your girlfriend and stepson need you. We'll keep you updated if we get another break in the case."  
"I don't know if I should," Colt said. "I feel like I'm helping her more if I'm out here, looking for her younger son."  
"That's why I'm saying you should just take the rest of the day off," Spector explained. "You can get back to work tomorrow, but I think you guys both need to spend tonight together."  
"I agree with Hebe," Gore said.  
"Fine," Colt said. "But you better call me if you learn anything new."  
"We will," Officer Gore said. Colt then reluctantly left the police station.  
\---  
At the lab, Taylen was finally fed up with her boss. "I quit," she said, blatantly. "When you told me that you were doing a project that was going to change the world, I agreed to help you, even though you were incredibly vague when it came to details. I stood by you even when I found out the 'volunteers' weren't brought here by choice. But I draw the line at child murder."  
"It's all in the same of science," he said.  
"I don't care, I quit," she growled. "I won't snitch to the cops. I just want to forget this ever happened."  
"I'm afraid that won't be happening, darling," Raven said. "But I will let you leave."  
She looked confused until she saw the shotgun in his hand. He pointed it at her and pulled the trigger.  
\---  
In another room, all of the test subjects heard the gunshots. They were in test tubes, but they had holes on top of the glass container so they could breathe. They also used this to communicate with each other. "What was that?" Lucas asked.  
"Gunshots," Ian said, in a tired tone.  
"Do you think someone tried to run again?" Lucas asked. Lucas was a centaur that was a year or two older than Ian.  
"I don't think anyone would be dumb enough to try and run again," Ian said. "At least not the day after our last escape attempt."  
Lucas nods. "Do you think we'll ever be found?" he asked.  
"I hope so," Ian said. Lucas then went back to being quiet. Ian looked at the ceiling of his test tube. His mind drifted to his family and friends. He wondered what they were doing. He closed his eyes and took his mind to a better place. This leads him into a peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Parthenope and her friends were eating lunch in the school cafeteria. "It's been a while since it's just been the three of us," Gurge said. "It hasn't been this way since 7th grade."  
"Yeah, it feels weird," Athlea sighed. The three of them had been best friends since they were in preschool. They had been inseparable since. Sadalia moved into town during the seventh grade and quickly befriended them. Ian had only joined the group about five months ago.  
"We're going to be like this for a while," Parthenope said. "Until Sadalia's suspension is up or they find Ian."  
"If they find him alive," Athlea said.  
"They've figured out that it is definitely an abduction," Gurge stated. "And they have evidence to believe that their still alive, other than one person. I believe that they are still out there and I need our help."  
"Parthenope Weathers please report to the office," a voice said over the intercom. She did as told and saw an officer was waiting for her.  
"Miss. Weathers, please follow me," Officer Spector said. Parthenope followed her to an empty office. Officer Spector closed the door since they would need privacy for this and they sat down.  
"What's wrong, officer?" Parthenope asked.  
"I've come to deliver some sad news," Officer Spector said, in a sympathetic tone. "Your mom was found murdered in Foxwood Forest. She had a gunshot wound in her forehead."  
"That can't be true, I saw her this morning and she was fine," Parthenope said. Hebe Spector had seen this before. When people find out that a person they love is dead, they go into shock or a state of denial."  
"It looks like she has only been dead for a few hours," Officer Spector informed her. Parthenope then started sobbing. "I'm sorry for your loss. Your aunt is coming to pick you up from school early."  
Officer Spector then lead the girl to the guidance counselor's office. She then left the school and drove off, heading back to the police station.  
\---  
*Flashback*  
"Are you sure you don't need a ride to school?" Barley asked Ian. "I'm sure I can find a way to make sure I don't get to work late."  
"It's alright, Barley," Ian said. "I've walked to school by myself before. It's only about a ten-minute walk from here. I can save time by getting breakfast on the way there."  
"Ok Ian," Barley said. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Ian said. He then left the house.  
*Flashback over*  
\---  
Barley laid in his bed and thought. That was the last time he saw Ian before his disappearance. He sighed sadly and got out of bed. He decided to take Blazey for a walk to clear his head.  
Barley walked to the first story and grabbed the leash. He hooked it to the dragon's collar and went for a walk around the neighborhood. People looked at him with pity since everyone knew his brother was one of the missing citizens.  
Just then, a news van parked beside him. The reporter, Evaine Lonegust, jumped out of the van. Her cameraman soon followed. "Barley Lightfoot, can you do an interview for New Mushroomtown daily?" Evaine asked.  
"Maybe later, I'm trying to take my dragon for a walk," Barley said. Evaine ignored Barley's decline.  
"What do you think of the rumors that the wizards ran away to start their own colony?" Evaine asked. "Since they felt they were better than us none wizards and they wanted to start anew."  
Barley started to walk home, but Evaine and her team continued to follow him. He was about to enter his house when Evaine spoke up. "You never answered my question," she said.  
That made Barley snap. "Do you want to know what I think?" Barley growled. "I think you're a bratty reporter who will do anything to get a story. You'll even harass the families of missing people. The past few days have been terrible for me, but you don't care. You just care about your dumb story. Shoving cameras in my face isn't going to find the New Mushroomtown 47, which you claim is your goal by covering the case. Good day, Evaine Lonegust! I never want to see your ugly face again."  
Barley slammed the door and locked it. He sat down, blocking the entry more. He started to sob uncontrollably. Laurel ran over and hugged her oldest son. She saw the news crew on her lawn and shot them the same look she gave the curse dragon. She comforted her son while trying to hold herself together. She looked at the ceiling, wishing this would all go away. Wishing Ian was home and this never happened, but she was forced to live in this reality. She hoped to wake up and realize the past four days were nothing but a dream, but she had to face reality. She held her son close as she tried to find her happy place.


	8. Chapter 8

Day five

Barley and Laurel were eating breakfast. "I have to be at the office in thirty minutes," Laurel said.  
"I know," Barley said. "I will be fine. I'll just be careful when I walk Blazey."  
"I know you will, but I thought you could use some company," Laurel said. Someone then knocked on the door. Laurel opened the door and in-came Barley's cousin, Rachel. She was a year older than Barley. She was the daughter of Wilden's sister. Barley and Ian often spent summers at her house since it was near a beach.  
"Rachel," Barley said, in shock.  
"Hey Barley," she said. He then ran over and hugged her. They held each other close. "I took the rest of the week off from college so I can be with you during these hard times. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner."  
"You're here now and that's what matters," Barley said. They then finish up breakfast and Laurel leaves for work. Rachel and Barley then go to his room and she sits on his bed. She saw a photo of Barley, Ian, and Laurel at Barley's graduation.  
"How have you been holding up?" Rachel asked.  
"Ok, I guess," Barley sighed.  
"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. Barley then broke down. He had managed to hold it together most of the time for the past five days, but he couldn't hold it together anymore. Rachel pulled him in for a hug. "We'll find him. It's going to be ok."  
"How do you know that?" Barley asked.  
"There is a lot of evidence saying that there alive and somewhere in Foxwood Forest," Rachel said. "Remember your brother walked across a canon and fought a dragon."  
"I know, I just worry," Barley said.  
"So do I," Rachel said. "But I'm trying to look on the bright side."  
"Ok," Barley said.  
\---  
Raven was looking at the results of his most recent test with a smile on his face. "This is perfect," he said. "At this rate, we'll be ready for phase two by Sunday. We should start looking into surrogates."  
"Are we sure we have to keep them around for the next two phases?" one of his workers asked.  
"Yes," Raven roared. "If anything goes wrong in the cloning process, we can just retry."  
"What if they produced a child who can do magic?" the worker asked. "Then will they get to go home?"  
"No," Raven said. "The clones are going to need teachers so they can learn magic. Also, if we let one go, they will tell people about this lab. And if they tell people about this lab, then the police will come and take our hard work away. And we wouldn't want that."  
"That would be terrible," the worker said. "What about the ones who don't ever produce wizard offspring?"  
"Then we'll have to terminate them," Raven said, blatantly. "We don't have a use for them and we can't have then ruining around with our secrets. So death is the only option."  
He then went back to work. The worker went to the room that had all of the experiments in it. "I made a mistake," he said. "Now I have to fix it."


	9. Chapter 9

Elijah was taking photos around the underground laboratory. He tried to get photos of all of the people who were being held hostage. He made sure he was sneaky about it. When he went back to the room with all of the hostages, she saw someone was trying to escape.  
"Stop," Elijah yelled.  
"I'd rather you kill me than spend another day here," the centaur, known as Lucas, said. Elijah walked over to him.  
"I'm actually on your side," Elijah said. "It took me forever to realize it, but what's going on here isn't right. I'm going to send an anonymous tip to the police. I have pictures. I'm going to lead them here and we're going to save everyone."  
"How do I know I can trust you?" Lucas asked. He showed him the pictures he got of the lab.  
"These are all of the photos I took," Elijah stated. "So if you wait a little while longer, well save everyone. Do you trust me? Because you should. Everyone else here will shoot you without a second thought."  
"I guess I believe you," Lucas sighed. Elijah helped Lucas back into his test tube and locked him inside. Elijah then left for the day, hoping we won't be caught before he gets to the police station.  
\---  
Rachel and Barley were playing Quest of Yore in the kitchen. When he came to her house for the summer, they'd spend the rainy days playing Quest of Yore. Laurel then came home. "Hey guys," she said. "How has your day been?"  
"Our day has been fine," Rachel said. "I'm glad I came. I've been wanting to spend time with my little cousin for a while now, but I didn't have a good excuse until now."  
"I'm making spaghetti and meatballs with breadsticks for dinner," Laurel announced. "So I would appreciate it if you guys could take this to another room."  
"Of course, mom," Barley said. They then clean up the Quest of Yore board and put it back into the box. Barley puts the box into his room and he goes back to the kitchen. Colt soon arrived back home.  
"Colt, this is my niece, Rachel," Laurel introduced. "She's going to be staying with us for a few days. Rachel, this is my boyfriend, Colt Bronco. He's been the head of the investigation."  
"It's nice to meet you," Colt said, extending his hand for the elf to shake. She took it and they shook hands. About thirty minutes later, dinner was ready. They all sat together in the dining room.  
Colt's phone vibrated. "I have to get this, it's Officer Spector," Colt said. "Don't let Blazey eat my food."  
Laurel defends her boyfriend's meal from the dragon. After about three minutes, Colt comes back in. "I have to go," Colt said. "Don't get your hopes up, but we think we found the New Mushroomtown 47."  
He then leaves the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Day six

Colt was talking with his team. "This is obviously a trap," Officer Spector said. "No one who would help at the lab would help us with our search and rescue."  
"They showed us photos from inside the lab," Colt said. "I think we should meet them tonight just to make sure. If we don't go and they're telling the truth, this could be our only shot."  
"Should we get the military involved?" Officer Bore asked.  
"Definitely," Colt said. "We need to get everyone we can to help with the rescue. I've already talked to the chief in Westerhall county. He agreed to send some officers over to help."  
"Good thinking," Officer Bore said.  
"I guess we're doing this," Officer Spector sighed.  
"We'll meet at the entrance to Foxwood Forest at eleven-thirty, thirty minutes before the person said they'll arrive," Officer Bore explained. "He said he was a male elf and will be wearing a green flannel shirt. Everyone should go home and rest. We have a long night ahead of us."  
"This meeting is adjourned," Officer Spector said. They then leave the meeting room to go off and attend to their own affairs.  
\---  
Mrs. Willias's second-period class had become a space for kids to talk about The New Mushroomtown 47 case. He didn't mind. He loved talking about current events with his students. The students who weren't interested either used this as nap time or they played on their phones.  
"They said there was a massive break in the case last night," Mr. Willias said. "Unless this is a scam, the police believe they found them."  
Athlea raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Thornberrym," he said.  
"Is there any way we can help with the rescue or the aftermath?" Athlea asked.  
"You guys can't help with the rescue since that is going to be strictly trained professionals," Mr. Willias said. "But you can always send a card to the victims or do something to that effect."  
"Maybe we can make lunch for all of the victims and officers," Ellen said. She was a mermaid who always brought a kiddie pool to school so she can sit in it. "We can all bring food and have it in our classroom."  
"That is excellent thinking Ellen," Mr. Willias said. "Well do it soon after they're released from the hospital. I just need everyone to write down what they want to bring. Can someone forward this to Sadalia?"  
"I will," Athlea volunteered.  
"Perfect," Mr. Willias said. The class then went into their own discussions.  
\---  
That afternoon, Colt entered Barley's room. Barley and Rachel were playing a game on Barley's computer. "Hey Barley, can I talk to you privately?" Colt asked.  
"Of course," Barley said. He paused the game and followed Colt to his mom's room. "So why do you need to talk to me?"  
"It's about tonight," Colt said. "I was hoping you would be open to chilling in the van with one of the officers. You'll talk us threw the break-in and tell us if you see any mystical objects that need we need to be careful around."  
"Of course," Barley said. They then share a hug, to Colt's surprise. He smiled, hoping this will lead to having a better relationship with Barley.  
\---  
That night, Barley was sitting in the van, wearing a headset. It was connected to an earpiece Colt was wearing. Out of the woods emerged a elf. "I'm glad you guys could make it," he said. "I'm Elijah and I was the one who sent the anonymous tip. Please follow me."  
He led them threw the woods and to a bunker. They climbed down the ladder, mentally preparing themselves for the rescue.


	11. Chapter 11

Day Seven (12:03 am)

Doctor Raven Hawthorne was about to start experimenting when he heard people enter the bunker. He turned around and noticed he had been found. "I see my time is up," he said, with a dark chuckle.  
"It's over sir," Officer Spector said. "You're under arrest for multiple kidnapping. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You will be represented by an attorney. If you can't afford one the court will appoint you one."  
Colt snuck over to the table that had a young elf woman restrained to it. He freed her. "It's ok, you're going to be ok, you're going to go home," Colt said, in a soothing tone.  
"Don't leave the others," she said. "Go threw that hallway and they're in the third room on the left."  
"We're saving everyone," Colt promised. He helped her up and lead her to the latter. They climbed up the latter and he gave her to some paramedics. He then went back into the underground laboratory.  
"If you make any sudden moves, I will not hesitate to kill everyone in this bunker," Raven threatened. "This place has a self destruct button, and I'm not afraid to use it. That will kill everyone you've tried to save."  
A centaur, who was a few years older than Colt, tackled Raven to the ground. He kept him pinned to the ground. "Nows your chance, go get the others out of here," the man yelled.  
They did as told. One of the other scientists working there, Annie Wilkens, fired a gun at Officer Spector. Officer Bore noticed and jumped in front of the bullet. "No," Officer Spector repeated, collapsing to her knees.  
"We need back up, an officer is down," Colt said into his earpiece.  
"I'll send help down," Barley said. "One of you guys stay with the fallen officer to keep them awake while the others continue on your mission."  
"I will," Officer Spector volunteered. "She's my best friend. I have my gun and taser just in case I have to use it."  
"Thank you," Colt said. They then went to the room that the first person they saved told them about. It was a room full of glass containers with people trapped inside of them. Colt saw some needles that said they were from the pharmacy that was robbed the day this all began.  
He noticed that there were more than forty-seven people who were trapped. People who had gone missing throughout the past year were here. "This is a lot bigger than I expected," Colt said. "Amanda Precisely, John Walters, and Carrie Cassian are here, along with so many more missing people."  
"This is the discovery of the decade," Officer Rose said. Colt discovered the tube that Ian was tapped in. He quickly unlocked it.  
"Ian, it's me Colt," he said.  
"Colt, is that really you?" Ian asked.  
"Yeah, it's me," Colt said. He then helped Ian out of the test tube and lead him up the latter. He handed him off to paramedics. They were sending three ambulances back and forth so they can be more efficient. Luckily the hospital was nearby.  
He climbed back down into the bunker and they repeated the process. By the time they were finished, people had started to notice what was going on. Even some media crews had started getting footage of what was going on. Chief Alexzander told them to leave but they didn't listen.  
Officer Spector walked over to Colt. "I'm about to head the hospital to be with Pandora, but I need to tell you something," she said. "We only were able to arrest one of the scientists. The others got away during all of the commotions. They took all of the evidence with them."  
Colt let out a sigh. "We will deal with all of that later," Colt said. "Right now, we need to get to the hospital and make some phone calls."


	12. Chapter 12

Colt walked into the chief's office. He didn't know why he had been called in, but something about this encounter made him nervous. It was a rare occasion when someone was summoned to the chief's office and they still had a job when they were done.  
Colt poked his head threw the doorway. "You needed to speak to me chief," Colt said.  
"Please take a seat," Chief Burlington said. Colt took a seat near the cyclopses' desk. "First off, I'd like to congratulate you on leading one of the smoothest rescue missions I've ever seen. We only arrested one of the perpetrators and they got away with the evidence, but all of the hostages got away and we found over a hundred missing people."  
"It could have been a lot smoother," Colt said. "An officer was shot."  
"I know, but when we do an operation like this there is always a large chance something like this will happen," Chief Burlington explained. "I also called you in here to tell you I'm retiring after the new year, and I decided that you would make a great chief."  
"You want me to be your successor?" Colt asked, in disbelief.  
"I can't think of anyone else who would be better for the job," the cyclops said. "So what do you say? Stop being Officer Colt Bronco and start being Chief Colt Bronco?"  
"I'd love to," Colt said, a smile crossing his face. The two men then shook each other's hands. "I have to head to the hospital. I promised Laurel that I would be at the hospital early in the mourning."  
"I understand," he said. "Be with your family."  
Colt let out another thank you before he left.  
\---  
The hospital room waiting room was crowded the next morning. They had managed to keep the press away, but a few determined reporters were peeking threw the hospital's windows, hoping to get a peek at the New Mushroomtown 47. It got so bad that the staff had to close the blinds, making the hospital darker than usual.  
A doctor walked to the waiting room. "We have the test results back," the doctor said. "They are all mostly fine, just dehydrated and it looks like they haven't had a full meal since this their abductions. We'll just have to keep them for one or two days to make sure they gain back the weight they lost and get rehydrated. You may visit them now."  
"What about Pandora Bore?" Officer Spector asked. "She was brought here with them with a bullet wound in her chest."  
"I'm sorry to inform you, but Ms. Bore was dead before she arrived here," the doctor said. "We tried to revive her, but it was too late."  
"No," Officer Spector repeated as tears streamed down her face. She ran out of the hospital. With Laurel's consent, Colt followed his colleague. Laurel, Rachel, and Barley went to Ian's room. Ian was already awake and had downed half a glass of water.  
Barley ran over and pulled his little brother into a hug. "I'm so glad your ok," Barley said. "I was very worried and I missed you."  
"I missed you too," Ian said. Barley was hugging him a little too tightly for Ian's comfort, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. He then noticed that Rachel was there. "Hey, Rachel."  
"Hey, Ian," Rachel said. "I'm glad you're home."  
"Thanks," Ian said. "It's good to see you too. How's college?"  
"It's going well," Rachel said. "You guys have to visit soon so you guys can meet my girlfriend. She actually is also a wizard and has been dying to meet you two since she found out I was related to you guys."  
The quest that they took on Ian's birthday had made national attention. Though the boys didn't like the media attention, they were glad it started to bring magic back into the world. They received hundreds of letters from kids who discovered they also have the magic after getting interested in it after their quest. "We definitely have to," Ian said.  
Barley finally released his brother from the hug. "Be aware, the moment you step out of this hospital, the media is going to start harassing you," Laurel warned her youngest son. "A bunch of news channels are camping out in the parking lot."  
"I hope it's like the last time we got media attention were it only last for a week or two," Ian sighed. He then finished up the cup of water as he was filled in on what he missed. \---  
Athlea, Gurge, and Parthenope managed to convince Sadalia's parents to let her go to the hospital with them. They signed a card and drove to the hospital. With Laurel's permission, they entered Ian's hospital room. "Hey guys," Ian said.  
"Hey Ian," Sadalia said. She then sat in a chair near his bed. "We brought you a card."  
"Thank you," Ian said, taking the card from Gurge's hand. He opened it and started to read it. "Aw, thank you, guys."  
"No problem," Athlea said. There was a quiet moment before Parthenope decided to brighten the mood by telling him a story from the past week.  
"You missed Sadalia finally snapping at Zara," Parthenope said. "She was being extra annoying, and Sadalia slapped her. The two got into an all-out fight that lasted for a few minutes before some teachers pulled it apart."  
"We both got suspended for two weeks," Sadalia added.  
"Do you think you're going to be able to attend to winter break bonfire?" Gurge asked.  
"I should be ungrounded by then," Sadalia said. "Ian, have you ever been to the winter break bonfire?"  
Ian shook his head. "We are definitely taking you this year," Athlea said. "It's really fun. We roast marshmallows and start sing campfire songs. And at the end of the party, the seniors set off a bunch of fireworks. It's an unofficial third school formal, expect it's not in the gym and the school pays for none of it."  
"That sounds like it's going to be a good time," Ian said.  
"It always is," Sadalia said. The friends then bounce from random topic to random topic for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be an epilogue and then this story is going to be complete.


	13. Chapter 13

A few months later...

The winter break bonfire was held at Ellen's house this year. She had a heated pool so everyone went swimming. Ian was laying on a lounge chair while talking to his friends. "So how has your winter breaks been?" Gurge asked.  
"Mine has been fine," Ian said. "I've spent most of it cooped up in my house so I can hide from the press."  
"Do you still talk to anyone from the lab?" Sadalia asked.  
"Only Lucas and a few others," Ian said. Sadalia nods as Ian takes a sip of his drink.  
"So I'm just going to say what we've all been thinking," Parthenope said. "Everyone in school can see it but you two, so it's time we ask. When are you two finally going to make it official?"  
"What do you mean?" Ian asked.  
"You two have been flirting with each other since summer break," Gurge said. "We're all just waiting for you guys to finally confess to it. You can't even try to deny."  
Before Ian or Sadalia could say anything, Ellen swam over to them. "It's time to roast marshmallows," she said. The teens then go to the bonfire and grab sticks. They impale marshmallows onto the sticks and roast them over the fire. Sadalia rested her head on Ian's shoulder and Parthenope gave her a look.  
"Last question about the lab, I promise," Athlea asked, breaking the awkward silence. "Did you ever figure out why you were taken to the lab?"  
"I honestly have no clue and I'm not sure if I want to know," Ian said, blatantly. "The head scientist said it was going to change the world and we'd hear about it on the news in a few years. I now want to try and focus on getting my life back to normal."  
\---  
Lawerence Hawthorne was broke and somewhere in Westerhall with his team. "Ok, we're not in the best shape," he said. "We only have the clothes on our back, but we still have some of the DNA took from the experiments. We just need some sergeants."  
He pulled out a vessel that said "Minerva." He smirked as he looked at it. "Enter phase two," Lawerence said.


End file.
